mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
DaMarques Johnson
| birth_place = West Jordan, Utah | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = American | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu | stance = | fightingoutof= Sandy, Utah | team = Elite Performance | rank = blue belt in BJJ | yearsactive = 2005–present | mmawins = 13 | mmakowins = 4 | mmasubwins = 7 | mmadecwins = 2 | mmalosses = 7 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 0 | mmancs = 0 | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} DaMarques Johnson (born June 28, 1982 in West Jordan, Utah) is a American professional mixed martial arts (MMA) fighter. He was the runner up for the welterweights on The Ultimate Fighter: United States vs. United Kingdom. Biography Johnson was born and raised in West Jordan, Utah, he and his family were poor and lived in a bad part of the town. Johnson was raised mostly by his LDS (mormon) mother because of his father dying when he nine years old. Johnson attended and graduated from Kearns High School. In 2000, Johnson joined the United States Army and National Guard, an option given to him as a kid to get out of some trouble. At one point while enlisted, Johnson had the job of monitoring the illegal drug trade in Colombia and other parts of South America. Before taping for the Ultimate Fighter, DaMarques taught children's jiu-jitsu classes at Sandy's Elite Performance gym. Mixed martial arts Johnson took up jiu jutsu in the army. After returning to civilian life following his 8 years of active duty, he met Jeremy Horn and began training mixed martial arts at his gym. Johnson had his first fight in 2005, losing by technical knockout. He was submitted by the highly-regarded Brock Larson in his second fight. In his third pro fight, Johnson had his first win at a King of the Cage event, winning the fight by submission due to punches. The Ultimate Fighter Johnson appears on The Ultimate Fighter: United States vs. United Kingdom. He defeated Ray Elbe by technical knockout in an elimination match earning him a spot on the United States team. Johnson won his second fight against Dean Amasinger by submission using a triangle choke, which is noted by his coaches and teammates to be his signature submission move. Johnson won his semi-final match up against Nick Osipczak by unanimous decision. This win earned him the first spot in the welterweight finals. Johnson also gained notoriety throughout the series due to his on going feud with Team UK coach Michael Bisping. Tensions reached an all time high after Bisping squirted water into Johnson's face citing that Johnson had made a racist comment toward him earlier in the week. However, the comment was made by fellow USA team mate Cameron Dollar, causing Bisping to apologize to Johnson for his behaviour. Ultimate Fighting Championship Johnson lost his Ultimate Fighting Championship debut when he fought James Wilks on June 20, 2009 in Las Vegas to crown the winner of TUF 9 welterweight. Johnson was overwhelmingly defeated after Wilks applied a rear naked choke with six seconds left in round one. After the finale, Johnson was offered a multi-fight contract with the UFC. Johnson was scheduled to face against Peter Sobotta on November 14, 2009 at UFC 105, but the bout has been cancelled due to a military commitment for Sobotta. Johnson instead fought and defeated Edgar Garcia via submission (triangle choke) at UFC 107 in his first career pay-per-view fight and he even earned submission of the night honors. UFC.com ranked the submission fourth in the UFC's 2009 Submission of Year and had honorable mention for UFC's 2009 Fight of the Year. At UFC 112, Johnson is expected to have his third fight for the promotion against Brad Blackburn. http://www.mmamania.com/2010/2/13/1308947/ufc-112-damarques-johnson-vs-brad Personal life DaMarques has a four year old son named Maxton. Titles and Accomplishments *Mixed Martial Arts **Runner-Up on The Ultimate Fighter 9 (Welterweight) **Submission of the Night (against Edgar Garcia at UFC 107) Mixed martial arts record References External links * *UFC Profile *Sponsorship and Clothing Line Category:Living people Category:American practitioners of Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu Category:American mixed martial artists Category:Mixed martial artists from Utah Category:People from Salt Lake City, Utah Category:1982 births